


Augury

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, Human & Non-Human, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Kanan needs a favor from Ahsoka.





	Augury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Kanan had attended more awkward meetings than this in far worse company. For example, Ahsoka wasn't some Imperial trying to kill him, or an enraged drunk kicking in his ribs because he owed her money. Instead, they'd shared a pot of the bitter tea Ahsoka enjoyed, sharing halting memories of brighter days back home in the Jedi Temple. Tea leaves clumped at the bottom of his mug, telling him the time had come.

"I need your help."

Ahsoka watched him without speaking for a long moment. She couldn't read his mind directly. Nonetheless Kanan was certain she knew all the doubts he felt swirling in his head. 

"I can't take Ezra on as my Padawan. Don't ask me to." She'd guessed close.

"I wouldn't ask you to," he said, which was only half a lie and therefore didn't count. Part of him very much wanted to beg her to take the responsibility of training up the last Jedi Padawan there might ever be. Ahsoka's training had lasted longer than his, and even Kanan had gotten wind of some of the adventures she and her master had undertaken during the war. She'd be a far better guide than Kanan could be, and that was why he'd come.

She waited, watching him until his shoulders itched. Patience. One of many lessons she'd learned and he hadn't. And that's why he needed her.

"I'm here to ask you to teach me. Not formally," he added, seeing her face. "Neither of us is in the position for that."

"No, we're not," she said, and she poured more tea for herself. She offered him the pot, but he waved it off. "Good idea. This is nasty stuff."

He let out a small chuckle. "It is terrible. Why do you drink it?"

"My species has nutritional requirements I can't always meet while I travel. The tea helps prevent malnutrition. It has no effect on humans."

Kanan glanced into the mug again. He had plenty of experience with nutritional differences between his own species and others. Zeb would starve in front of them if they didn't keep the galley stocked with the special waffles, no matter how many rations bars he ate. "I'm sorry for taking your food."

"I felt like sharing, and you drank it to be polite even though it tastes awful. There's nothing to apologize for."

He wondered if this was a lesson.

"I want to do right by the kid. He's got a lot of power, more than I did at his age, and he wants to learn. I want to teach him how to control his gifts, but my education stopped when I was fourteen."

Kanan recalled, often with embarrassment, the hours-long sessions his class spent learning to control their own bodies, and how those lessons got a lot harder once puberty hit for each species. He remembered Master Yoda's chuckling lectures on history and science, and Master Billaba's lessons with his lightsaber, and lessons with all the Masters in every discipline a Jedi youngling was expected to study. He remembered what he could. Some of his memories had crinkled like old parchment and blown away through lack of practice, and other memories had no doubt dissolved in the cheapest alcohol his paycheck could buy back when he was on his own. Then they'd found the kid, and Hera had prodded Kanan into taking him on as an apprentice. He'd spent the last several months since trying to recreate the important parts of classes he hadn't been paying close attention to twenty years ago.

"Mine didn't last much longer."

"Yours lasted long enough. You know so much more than I do. We've both traveled through the galaxy since it happened, but you've seen more than I have. You're in touch with the Force in ways I only saw in the old Masters. I can't do that."

"You can. Like anything else, it takes practice. I stopped being a Jedi. I had to find my own paths to open myself to the Force. I'm not sure that would be the best fit for you, nor for you to teach Ezra."

He considered her words. She hadn't said no. She hadn't said yes. "Are you willing to teach me what you know?"

"No."

His hopes fell.

"Only you can find your way to open yourself to the Force. I can't guide you because you can't take the same journey I did. But I'll teach you what I can, and I'd be happy to give you guidance on training Ezra, although it seems you've already struck a good start there."

"Thank you." Unfamiliar happiness burbled in his stomach, or maybe that was the awful tea. "When do we start? How do we start?"

"Tell me what you remember about your time with Master Billaba. I can tell you what I remember about my time with Master Skywalker. We both have gaps in our knowledge. Let's find out together where they are, and perhaps there are things you can teach me, too."


End file.
